UpTown DownTown: Remake
by SelenaFanatic
Summary: Love is hard when your young but its even harder when all the odds are against you and want to keep you apart. Rich people should stick with there own and vice verser but maybe Alex and Justin can prove them wrong.../Lets just say he's from UpTown Hiltons and shes from DownTown Motels. There love would never be accepted by his snobby mother and his strong willed father.
1. Chapter 1

Uptown Downtown Remake

If it's not good tell me

She lightly tapped her freshly manicured nails on the metallic dining table at 'Bennies'. As the minutes got closer she got more nervous and couldn't seem to clear her train of thought. In all of Alex Santiago's life she had never been so scared he'd be here soon, his high school finished a little later as he went private which meant the teachers were much harder on the students. She looked over at the table opposite her: a mum, dad and daughter who seemed so happy and content with each other and that put her mind at slight ease.

"Hey" the sound of his voice took her out of her daze and she looked up at those grey/blue eyes and lightly smiled "Hi" she said almost whispering. He gave her a quick hug and sat opposite her wearing his school uniform something Alex was glad she didn't have "How was um school" she asked trying to make conversation before things got serious "Same old tonne of homework" she nodded "So how was your day" he asked her "You know annoying teachers" she sighed looking downwards "Alex what's wrong" he asked worriedly reaching his hand over to hold hers. That's why she loved him so much he was always there for her through everything even though she knew she could be a total pain and sometimes intolerable. He stuck by her through everything and she knew he felt the same way.

They'd known each other since Alex moved to New York with her mother and sister from Texas two years ago; he father had passed away. Her mum wanted a fresh start and was instantly offered a job at 'Russo's Enterprise' one of Mr Russo's many companies. Alex would never have thought she'd be with a guy like Justin he was nothing like the guys she usually went for (bad) but he was sweet, gentle, handsome and kind so she couldn't help but fall for him. At first though she couldn't stand him thinking he was just another snobby kid but one night at his father's business party her opinion completely changed and they found themselves talking to each other every day then as the months went by things got romantic.

Justin's family didn't want him to be involved with people less fortunate and preferred him to be around other wealthy teens. Carmen his mother was a former model turned business mogul she was set on Justin marrying Miranda her father was the best barrister in the state.

"Alex" he said encouragingly "Justin please don't hate me" she begged suddenly freaking out "Why would I ever hate you Alex" he asked confused moving a little closer. He looked at her and saw her wet cheeks and lightly wiped them "I love you I could never hate you" she smiled at him "I'm scared Justin" she told him slightly trembling "I don't understand" she took a deep breath "Justin...I'm um pregnant" she said whispering the last part but it wasn't quite enough not for him to hear. First emotions: Fear, nervousness, shock. He didn't say anything he just sat there but when he finally got the nerve to speak he asked this one thing "How?" "The normal way I'm guessing" she sighed "I'm sorry dumb question it's just a lot to take in" he said taking a deep breath. He suddenly felt the guilt come over his body "I'm sorry Alex" "There's no reason to be we both knew what we were doing...What are we going to do Justin" she asked and for the first time in his life he had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Deciding that they wanted to be more private Justin and Alex left the busy café and headed for his white Bentley in the car park out back. Once they sat down and got comfortable Alex spoke up "I didn't think this could happen Justin its sounds stupid but…" she was cut off "I didn't either Alex and I'm sorry I'm older I should have known better" he apologized, Alex knew Justin felt guilty and he had no reason to be it was there joint decision to go that far...

It was innocent at first with the sweet kisses the hand holding. A typical teen romance that most girls dream of Alex was the one that brought up the 3 letter word when they were watching a movie, of course at first Justin thought she was joking but when he realised she wasn't laughing he realised she was serious it got into a deep conversation and he started saying how they were underage and stuff and that it wasn't legal. Alex being a law of her own said it didn't matter as long as they loved each other and as usual she managed to persuade him. He was a hopeless romantic and for their first times his parents and brother had gone to visit his grandparents in New Jersey for the weekend so he did his room up with rose petals and everything. The whole experience was emotional and very meaningful to the both of them and when it happened they both fell deeper.

"This is not your fault ok" she said firmly taking his hand. He nodded and slightly squeezed hers "What do you want to do" he asked her. She didn't have a clue.

Never in Alex's life had she been so scared, whenever she messed up someone was always there to fix it for her and she was able to get back on track. This was different this was a life not just a silly mishap that could instantly be fixed this was a lie changing decision that would ultimately impact the rest of her life

Justin was a responsible person good grade, overachiever and a defiant people pleaser. He had never found himself in a situation like this and never thought he would. Crossing boundaries weren't his thing but when they were crossed he never imagined the consequences that would come with it.

"If I get rid of it would be easier" she mumbled "But you wouldn't be happy would you" Justin said practically reading her mind "I think we should try Alex it may sound crazy I know where young but this is our baby " he said looking down at her stomach "Your right " he smiled and kissed her "I love you" "I love you too but what about your parents Justin" She asked worriedly "We'll worry about that later" he reassured her.


End file.
